


Valentine Nest 💞🐺🐨💞

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Clubbing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, Fluff and Smut, Human Stiles Stilinski, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Derek Hale, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles has had enough with this stupid Valentine's day!Thankfully Derek is there to save the day ;)Enjoy !
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Valentine Nest 💞🐺🐨💞

**Author's Note:**

> My late Valentine story fluff.
> 
> Love it like I do xD
> 
> I didn't get to celebrate because that special one doesn't exist in my life...So this story is all I have to... Spread the love I guess

Stiles knew that it was gonna be a bad day right from the start; because it was Valentine's day... And Valentine's day _sucks_ !

The pack had this brilliant/stupid idea to gather in a club and celebrate.

Stiles didn't want to go for obvious reasons... Everyone was paired up and Stiles preferred to stay at the house and watch a movie or something.

But Scott wanted him there and Lydia with Erica showed up at his place, unannounced, to dress him up!

How could he refuse after that? Erica and Lydia were terrifying.

So. there he was drinking and dancing with the pack getting lost in the rhythm of the music.

After an hour Stiles had almost forgot what day it was or what it meant; he was buzzed enough to ignore it.. Until.. Derek walked into the club looking absolutely, fucking _delicious_.

Dressed in black and tight jeans and matching leather boots, a deep green Henley shirt and the famous jacket of his that were hugging his body perfectly.

Stiles was breathless.

He felt the room spinning and closing around him.

As the pack was distracted meeting the Alpha, Stiles slipped out, gasping for breath.

He was having trouble breathing, his eyes were filled with tears, when he felt a warm hand on his waist and a calm presence surrounding him.

That earthly calming scent confirmed that Derek was by his side and fell into his arms crying softly.

The Alpha held him tenderly, cooing him trying to calm him down.

“Hey baby.. Shh. What wrong? Are you not feeling good?” Derek asked tenderly.

“I hate this.. This stupid day.. All of this.. I can't touch you or kiss you, hold you any way I want.. I cant.. I can't tell you how good you look or act upon how I feel and... I just cant... Everyone here is with someone and I have to pretend I'm fine... And I can't..” Stiles whispered between sobs.

Derek put a brave face on because he knew exactly how his human felt; the same he did..

So, he apologised again and again, holding Stiles tight on his arms until the human calmed down enough feeling exhausted and leaning heavily on Derek.

The werewolf picked him up with ease, bridal style, walking towards his car.

Scott showed up as Derek carefully placed Stiles on the passenger seat.

“Is he ok?” the beta asked worried looking towards his best friend who had his eyes closed.

“I think he drank a bit too much.. I'm gonna take him home. Just make sure everyone gets back safe.” Derek instructed and got inside the car.

Scott nodded and headed back to the club.

The ride is silent. Derek picked Stiles up and walked towards the loft.

“I thought you would take me home.” Stiles confessed once he was placed on the big corner couch in Derek's living room.

“I'm not gonna leave my Valentine alone..” Derek placed a soft kiss on the forehead of the human who curled up into a small ball and covered himself with a fluffy warm blanket, that Derek always keeps in the sofa for him.

The werewolf was making noises in the kitchen as Stiles closed his eyes trying to stop feeling dizzy.

The Alpha came back 5min later, and picked the human in a sitting position, placed him carefully on his lap as Stiles leaned on to him. Derek brought something warm on his lips, Stiles' favourite coffee and the human drank it slowly feeling better as the werewolf pulled any discomfort he's feeling away.

Stiles sighed heavily as Derek placed another soft kiss on his forehead.

“Feeling better?” he asked rubbing soothing cycles on the boy's back.

“Yeah.. Thank you... Just a bit tired..” Stiles whispered and moved a bit to find a comfortable position to sleep in Derek's arms.

The werewolf leaned for a sweet kiss placing it tenderly on Stiles' sweet lips, tasting the alcohol and coffee along with Stiles' essence; it was the best taste in the entire world.

“Open your eyes little Valentine...” Derek whispered at the end of the kiss and the tone of the man made Stiles obey.

He blinked and saw the Alpha smile, then he saw two red candles and a red, heart-shaped cake with chocolate letters on it asking... _Will you be my Valentine?_

“I was planning to steal you away after the club... Bring you here.. Surprise you..” the Alpha confessed with a soft voice.

“And I ruined it...” Stiles interrupted him with a sad voice.

“No, baby you didn't.” Derek answered honestly.. “I want you Stiles... And you deserve the world. And I can't give it to you and I hate that... It's too dangerous to go in public you know this... But I love you little one. So much...” Derek whispered as he looked deep into the eyes of the human who smiled for the first time, his eyes still filled with tears from the emotions.

“I love you too Der..” Stiles said and leaned for another kiss, soft tender and full of love.

Derek kissed him back holding him tight giving him all the love and emotion he kept in heat for the man, within the kiss leaving the human dizzy and breathless.

“So that means you'll be my Valentine?” the Alpha asked smiling.

Stiles laughed and folded himself around the Alpha tight. “Since you asked so nicely...” and bit softly the Alpha's neck.

“Then you get to taste my cake and I have another surprise for you...” Derek announced and leaned to take a spoon for the table to feed his boyfriend.

Stiles moaned as he tasted the best cake ever and then it clicked. “You made this for me?” he asked socked and leaned towards the spoon demanding another bite.

“Yes... I take care of what's _mine_...” the werewolf flashed his yes and made the human blush.

“Thank you.. Its wonderful.. Now my turn...” Stiles stole the spoon from Derek and fed him again and again.

“It tastes good..” Derek admitted and then picked the human up from the butt with one arm as Stiles curled into Derek's body.

“And up we go..” Derek announced and walked upstairs to his bedroom, cake long forgotten..

“Huh... What's on your mind cuddle wolf? Are you going to eat little Red?” Stiles teased and Derek laughed.

“Nope.. Not yet al least... You look so hot tonight by the way...” Derek grinned all wolfy making Stiles' heart beat faster. “Relax and close your eyes...” Derek whispered on Stiles' ear and the human obeyed.

Once the bedroom door was closed Derek left carefully the human down and on his feet directing him and hugging him from behind.

“Open them..” and Stiles did...

Derek's room was always simple...A big double bed in the middle of the room and a wardrobe on it's left; dark colour sheets usually decorated the bed. What Stiles always liked in this room was the huge window on the right. It had an amazing view towards the lake and the forest.

No one else besides Stiles had enter the bedroom of the Alpha. Derek was very territorial of his bedroom and only the brave human had dared entered his nest one night after a big fight with a goblin. Stiles stayed by Derek's side making sure the Alpha's wounds were completely healed. The morning found them cuddled up and that's when they gave their first kiss confessing their feelings to each other. That's when their relationship began.. Their secret relationship..

Stiles smiled remembering that day... Then he noticed the big wooden office in front of the window, he so much loved, with a brand new laptop on it, markers and white note pads everywhere.

“This is for you..” Derek whispered smiling. “You always spend so much time here anyway researching. You must have a desk and a laptop to work your magic. The guy at the store said...” Derek was interrupted by Stiles' lips on his. He kissed him fiercely giving all the emotion on the kiss. “You liked it then?” he asked smiling. “Love it...” Stiles reassured him.

Then Derek flipped a switch and the rest of the room was lighted up revealing the other part of his surprised. In a hidden corner a big dark red couch was placed straight so it was viewing the scenery that Stiles adored. Black and white fluffy cushions were added, a deep red velvet blanket, next to it, a small coffee table and a handmade library, filled with Stiles' favourite books; above them white warm lights and a curtain like a cocoon were protecting the space creating a small reading nest for the human.

Stiles didn't squirl... He didn't... He yelled in a manly way and fell into the arms of the Alpha.

“I assume you like it then?” Derek said giggling holding the human koala around his body tight. “I Love it... I love you...” Stiles said the last part whispering and Derek leaned in for a steamy, long kiss leaving them both breathless.

“I love you too Stiles... So much...” he whispered back placing soft kisses all over the human's face. The werewolf carried them to the sofa and laid the human covering him with his body and kissing him again...

“Read to me?” Stiles asked with a soft voice.

“What's up with you and reading?” Derek asked as he sat better on the couch choosing a book from the small library. “I don't have a voice for reading.” the werewolf commented as he got settled next to the human who plastered himself onto his, covering both with the blanket.

“My mum used to read me.. And I love the sound of your voice...” Stiles said blushing earning himself another kiss.

Derek opened the book and started reading.

Stiles fell asleep within minutes.

Derek smiled, laid the book on the floor and cuddled closer to the human who seek him even in his sleep.

“I will give you the world Stiles... I promise... Just hang on a bit longer. I will protect you little mate...I swear to the moon goodness.” the Alpha whispered and sealed his promise with a kiss on the forehead of the human.

Stiles mumbled “love you...” and the werewolf smiled in return.

In the days to come Derek stayed true to his promise.

He protected Stiles... Even with the cost of risking his own life.

Stiles was furious with him. But every time he found himself always there, in his own little reading nest. Always by the side of his Alpha. And when the werewolf was completely healed and Stiles would be still mad, Derek would read to him... Until the human was not mad any more.

They kept their relationship secret for almost a year. When the pack found them curled into each other on the next Valentine's... They just knew..

They didn't comment it...

They were happy for them both.

Because true love is rare... And when you find it you cant possibly let it go.

Stiles didn't...

Nor did Derek..

Because there is no wolf without a moon...

And the moon shines brighter when the wolf howls for it.

Winter or fall, summer or spring..

Valentine or not..

Stiles and Derek would remain loyal to each other till the end of it all...

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos.....???
> 
> Yes pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee....


End file.
